


Pineapple Muffins

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Forever Rosegold, Short Stories, kallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: A collection of Kallura short stories from Tumblr
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. A Chance of Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Finally taking the advice from an anon received long ago and putting all the short stories and prompt requests I've ever done on tumblr in one place for convenience, preservation etc. I'll try to update with a few works at a time regularly. As for the title of this collection well...if you know, you know :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My very first one :)

He passes her every day on the walk to work and he thinks, damn, if there was just an excuse to talk to her. However he’s not a fan of hollering at women on the street and coming off as a total creep so he settles for the eye contact and shy smiles every time they cross paths. He’s not sure where she works, but it must be someplace professional because she always has on a pencil skirt and a nice blouse, her hair in a nice neat bun, or braid or pretty curls. Like him, she always has one earphone tucked in her ear while the other dangles freely. There’s got to be a way to approach her. Does he even know any decent pickup lines?

 _We’ve got to stop meeting like this?_ No that sounds stupid.

 _You come to this intersection often?_ Ugh, too corny.

He’s thinking of something suave to say when he sees her up ahead, umbrella in hand to protect her nice clothes and pretty blush pink trench coat from the rain. He’s a bit jealous as all he has is a hood which isn’t doing much to keep him dry. The weather has scared most people away so it’s just her and him on this stretch of sidewalk. He notices her before she spots him and the world slows down, almost like he’s having a premonition. He sees her. He sees the puddle. He sees the oncoming car. His legs are bolting forward before his brain can even catch on to what he’s doing.

It all happens so fast.

He pulls her into him while simultaneously grabbing her wrist and forcing her arm down so the umbrella shields them both as the car hits the puddle zooming by, sending a small wave of water at the two of them.

She instinctively buries herself in his chest, clutching his leather jacket. They stay there, frozen in time until the car is long gone. She finally lifts her gaze, those amazing blue eyes burning into him. They slowly get their wits about them and separate, but not by much. He gently lets go of her wrist and soon the umbrella is back up, covering them both.

“Thanks, you really saved me. I wouldn’t have had time to go back and change” she says with a light chuckle.

“No problem” he mutters with a smile.

All that smooth talk he was hoping for has become a dying dream because all he can do is stare.

“Well I better get going,” she says after a long silence, “thanks again.”

She slowly edges around him and continues down the street.

_You’ll never get this chance again you dope._

_Say something._

_Hell, say AN-Y-THING._

“Hey!” he yells after her, embarrassingly loud.

She stops and turns, eyes wide with wonder.

“My name is Keith.”

She pauses, blinks, then a wide smile spreads across her face. Damn her smile is pretty.

“Allura. Nice to meet you.”

They both start to walk toward each other. They’re going to be late for work today.


	2. Rhode Island Iced Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt request "Are you drunk?"

Keith should’ve gone with them.

He realizes that now as it’s 3 am earth time and he’s pacing back and forth on the bridge, having paced the observation deck before that and the break room before that and the galley before that.

The war is over and while there is still plenty of work to be done to maintain peace and stability throughout the galaxy, this means there’s actually time to stop home once in a while and (gasp) relax.

It’s not that Keith didn’t enjoy a night out once in a while. Keith liked fun, despite what anyone else said. But when Lance used the term “turnt up” he knew their idea of fun was not the same and he politely gave a hard pass. Allura on the other hand was quite intrigued and enthusiastic about recreational earth activities and so she allowed herself to be whisked away by the Garrison Trio for a night on the town.

He was relieved when Allura and Lance finally came stumbling in, well almost.

She had on tight black jeans, a white tank top and red heels that were in her gripped hand rather than on her feet, earth clothes Lance had clearly picked out for her. Her hair was in a disheveled high ponytail that swung back and forth as she teetered. Her other arm was hooked around the lanky brunette’s and the two were giggling profusely, shushing themselves in an attempt to be quiet that was clearly not working. Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Heeeeey Mullet nice of you to wait up!” Lance grinned.

As they got closer Keith could see Allura’s face was flushed pink. Her cheek markings were fading in and out and she had one pointed Altean ear and one human rounded ear, her shape shifting flickering on and off. She hiccupped.

“Are you drunk? Is she drunk?!” Keith snapped, taking her from Lance’s hold.

“No!...Maybe? I may have partaken in an um…what was it called…” she tapped her finger to pink glossy lips, “a Rhode Island ice tea!” She smiled.

“A long island ice tea” Lance corrected trying to stifle a laugh.

“Yes yes that was it. I took many trips to the island let me tell you!”

She giggled and with a pop her rounded ear became pointed again.

“Dammit you were supposed to be watching over her Lance!” Keith turned on the paladin.

“I was watching her! I watched her dance, I watched her drink. I watched her finesse the bartender into free shots. It was great! But now I’m beat so you can watch her now Mullet. Goodnight Princess!”

Lance flashed a peace sign and headed back out to his sleeping quarters with a sway in his step.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Keith asked softly with a sigh as he guided her down the hallway.

“I did, but I wish you would have come. I missed you terribly” she slurred.

“Y-you…you missed me?”

“Oh yes I always miss you when you’re not around. Did you know that Hunk is a…what is the term…light in weight when it comes to his drinking? Three of your earth beers and he was quite red.”

“Uh heh yeah that sounds about right, so uh you miss me when I’m not here?” He continued to prod, taking advantage of her inebriation.

“Terribly. I think it’s because you’re so cute.” She whirled around and booped him on the nose with her finger. “Do you know how cute you are? So handsome!”

He cleared his throat and let her continue to babble.

“And you’re kind and brave and strong and the way you look in your Blade armor is simply…” she pinched her thumb and middle finger together, “divine.”

“Oh?”

That elicited a nice blush.

“Can you believe I can pilot this entire castle?” She hiccupped. “Just a flick of my wrist and WHOOSH!”

Allura used her hand to make a soaring motion. Her body followed and she almost fell over. Keith caught her and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her the remainder of the way to her bedroom and listening to the rest of the adorable nonsense coming out of the princess’ mouth. He laid her down on her bed and took her shoes out of her hand.

“Come with us next time. I want to dance with you” she mumbled rolling on to her side.

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

There was a glass and pitcher on her bedside table and he filled it with water for when she would surely wake up later and need it.

“Keith…Keith!” she whispered albeit too loud to be considered a whisper. “Keith darling come here I have a secret to tell you.”

“Yes?” He leaned over her.

“Closer.”

He leaned in further.

Allura turned her head and grabbed him by the back of the head pulling him into a kiss.

It was soft and sweet and tasted a little bit like rum.

“I like you a lot, like incredibly a lot, but don’t tell you I told you that because I’m not ready for you to know yet.”

She put a finger to her lips making a “shhhh” sound before falling back on her pillow.

Keith took a moment to work out the complicated math that was that sentence and then nodded with a smile.

“I won’t tell him…or me, I won’t tell me. Promise.”

Keith stared at her as her eyes fluttered closed, waiting a bit until he was absolutely sure she was asleep and brushed the hair from her face. He placed a gentle lingering kiss to her temple.

“I like you too.”


	3. Summer Is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt request "Are you cold?"

Sometimes during the summer nights he plays the guitar, softly, sitting on his bed by the open window of his second story bedroom (nothing significant, just strumming short melodies and singing little bits of lyrics). When he does this Allura pretends to go to bed early but she doesn’t sleep. She turns off the lights and discreetly slides open her window. She lies on the bed beneath the sill and just…listens. He’s repetitive so eventually she can hum and sing along. She knows all the songs. She has her favorites. She listens until she falls asleep for real.

Sometimes during the summer nights she gets on the phone with her friend Pidge who is away at space camp. The heat is relentless so she opens the window of her second story bedroom all the way and sits in front of it hoping to catch any bit of breeze while she chats. When she does this Keith pretends to go to bed early but he doesn’t sleep. He turns off the lights and discreetly slides open his window. He lies on the bed beneath the sill and he just…listens. He knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop but he just wants to hear her voice. He wants to know more about her. The wind carries her soft delicate laugh from her room to his.

When Keith goes running in the early mornings she’ll bite the head off anyone who dares to try and get the newspaper off the doorstep. She makes sure her wild bed head is tamed. He conveniently runs without a shirt on and stops in front of her house, sweating, glistening, gulping down water. She opens the door and their eyes meet. A sly smile, a biting lip, and a bit of hair tucked behind the ear is the extent of their exchange. It’s done within a minute but they live for that brief moment, cherish it. She’ll spend the rest of the day thinking about his toned body. He’ll spend the rest of the day thinking about those tiny shorts and spaghetti strap tank top she sleeps in.

When the sun is nothing short of oppressive Allura will take to the pool, doing lazy laps back and forth. The second he hears a splash he’ll head up to his father’s home office/study to “read”. There’s a nook with a bench in the window and he sits, legs stretched out and flippantly turns the pages of a random book while he watches her swim. When her parents aren’t home she lays out on a lounger on her stomach, taking her bikini top off so she doesn’t get tan lines. He’d give heaven and earth to rub lotion on her back.

They’ve lived next door to each other for years but have yet to have a single conversation. They go to the same school but their social circles are so far apart they have no reason to talk to each other. If the fates are generous enough to put them in the same class they’re equally cruel by giving them annoying teachers who require assigned seating so he’s always left staring at the back of her head. Not that it would matter because even if they could sit together they would be too cowardly to introduce themselves. So instead they spend the school year stealing passing glances and during the summer they tease and taunt each other in this way, making their presence known while pretending not to know they’re being watched.

When fall comes they resolve to make their senior year different. That maybe, just maybe, they’ll actually say hello or even attempt an entire sentence. This is the last year before college so they have to try. Maybe. Fall is bittersweet because his window stays closed and so does hers. It’s bittersweet because the falling temps mean he doesn’t go running and she doesn’t go swimming. 

One night, when his parents are out and it’s not too late he opens his window and pulls out his guitar. He takes a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. He finally tried to talk to her at school today and completely blew it. He’s flustered and embarrassed and playing soothes him. He gets lost in the melodies, in his finger placement, in the lyrics. He doesn’t notice a dim lamp flickering on across the way or the window sliding open. The sudden introduction of a voice other than his own makes him jump.

“You still play?”

He flinches and looks over to see her leaning out the window. She wears their school’s sweatshirt, her loose hair tumbles over her shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s just…I haven’t heard you in a while, not since summer.”

His cheeks burn.

“Y-you were listening to me play?”

She’s told on herself and now there’s a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball.

“Yeah…sorry.” She hangs her head.

“It’s ok,” he pauses a bit then adds “you wanna hear more?”

Her face lights up and before he can stop her she’s climbing out the window and into the tree between their houses. Now she’s on a small bit of roof in front of his window where she sits. The wind picks up her hair a bit.

“Are you cold?” he asks, wondering if he’s prepared to actually invite her into his room.

“I’ll be ok. Can you play the one that goes ‘I guess you don’t need it, I guess you don’t want me to repeat it, but everything I have to give I’ll give it to you’?” she sings shyly.

Damn she really was listening wasn’t she?

His heart flutters.

He smiles, nods, tucks a bit of hair behind his ear and starts to play.


	4. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt request "This is awkward"

Keith realized in that moment, as he zoomed through space at damn near the speed of light in a small fighter jet, that perhaps, just maybe, he’d gotten himself a little worked up.

But it was too late to back down now and he was almost there, and better safe than sorry.

You know what? This is Lance’s fault for filling his head with all sorts of conspiracies. And it’s Shiro’s fault too because if Shiro wasn’t acting so damn weird and unlike himself lately then he wouldn’t have been forced to talk to Lance. And dammit this is Allura’s fault too because if she’d just picked up when he called then he wouldn’t have had to avoid Shiro resulting in turning to Lance.

It started as a simple check-in, just to see how everyone was doing. Certainly not to keep tabs on a certain princess in particular now that a certain Galra prince was staying there. No, certainly not that. Next thing he knew Lance was filling his head with all sorts of rantings about how Allura and Lotor are spending WAY too much time together and they have this matching cheek glowy thing and they ran off together somewhere and how they have chemistry (…or was it alchemy?) and how Lotor keeps incessantly going on and on about the glory days of their families and how nice it would be to come together like they should have ten thousand years ago.

Then he mentioned something about how they were going to make a “big announcement” together in front of everyone and Allura had picked out an extra fancy dress for the occasion and Lotor had been rehearsing some sort of speech.

It didn’t take much to put two and two together and now that he thought about it they were getting pretty chummy. He’d just been so busy with the BoM and reuniting with Krolia that he hadn’t had time to process it. But now he had time and any sort of possible romantic shenanigans were not going down on his watch so he was off to Olkarion to shut that shit down…respectfully of course.

He parked his ship, quickly changed out of his BoM uniform into regular civilian clothes (because Kolivan would murder him if he revealed his identity as a member in front of a bunch of strangers) and dashed to the palace. Despite breaking the light barrier getting there he was already late because as soon as he threw open the double doors to the main hall rows of seated leaders and diplomats all turned to him in unison, faces plastered with shock and confusion. Had there been a record player in the room it would have scratched on a dime.

Lotor and Allura were standing on a podium at the front of the room hand in hand. She looked stunning in a shimmering gray gown with intricate beading on the bust, but that was beside the point and he’d have to fawn over that later.

“Keith?” Allura looked baffled. “What are you doi-”

“I can’t let you go through with this!”

He marched down the aisle fueled on adrenaline and three hours of sleep and very strong feelings.

“What?!” Lotor blurted out.

“I can’t let you and Lotor get married! You barely know anything about him! He probably doesn’t even love you like I do! He’s not going to laugh at your attempts at earth humor, or watch the mice perform their routines with you or nearly get arrested trying to buy you something sparkly at the space mall for fucks sake!”

There was a silence in the crowd save for the occasional gasp or hushed whisperings. Allura stood there, face as pink as a juniberry in spring while Lotor looked like he wanted to strangle Keith with his bare hands.

“I don’t know what you think is happening here but you are gravely misinformed paladin!” Lotor growled through gritted teeth.

“Huh? So, wait, you’re not getting engaged?” Keith’s brows furrowed.

“No! Why in the heavens would yo-…”

“You’re in love with me?” Allura interrupted for clarification.

“Princess please focus” Lotor mumbled.

“But Lance said you had some grand announcement!”

“Yes, we’re going to officially announce the alliance between the Princess of Altea, Voltron and the Galra Empire to the Coalition!” Lotor corrected gruffly.

“Then why are you holding hands?”

“Because that’s part of the presentation you twit! We announce the alliance, we hold up our hands like this as a symbol of unity, everyone claps, the end!”

Everything clicked and suddenly Keith wanted to hop out the nearest window.

“Oh…well this is awkward…”

“Yes indeed it is, now would you mind taking your leave? This is being broadcast live across the galaxy!” Lotor hissed.

Keith turned and looked at the crowd, noticed the cameras and winced.

“Shit.”

Keith smiled weakly at Allura then began to back away slowly, waving halfheartedly at the audience and giving a knowing nod to Ryner before turning on his heel and walking as briskly as his legs could carry him from the room.

“Did he really just…?” Hunk asked, mouth agape as the paladins watched from large monitors on the castle’s bridge.

“How humiliating.” Pidge shook her head, thankful she had been recording the footage.

“Oh quiznack…” Coran uttered, burying his face in his hand.

“That son of a bitch!” Lance snapped.

Keith meanwhile feeling too embarrassed to stick around was currently coasting in space on his way back to the BoM when he started to receive an incoming transmission from Olkarion.

“Great” he muttered and pushed a button.

Allura’s familiar smiling face popped on screen.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?”

“Allura I acted like a complete ass I’m so sorry” he hung his head.

“It’s all right, we were able to get back on track and successfully announce the alliance after you left. To be honest it’s actually quite funny in retrospect. I’ve never had a suitor admit his love for me in front of the entire galaxy before.”

“About that…”

“We have much to discuss.”

“Yeah.”

“I would like to do so in person if you have time” she said sweetly.

Allura batted those baby blues and that was all it took to turn the ship around. At least now he could get his thoughts in order to confess to her properly.

And tell her how absolutely beautiful she looked in that dress.


	5. Roswell That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "You have...superpowers?"

Keith doesn’t remember every detail from the accident. Some parts are still hazy. But there’s one thing he knows for sure and that is Allura saved his life.

And she shouldn’t have been able to.

The last thing he vividly recalled was hydroplaning and swerving off the bridge. _I’m going to die_ flashed through his mind as he crashed through the railing before his body lurched forward and his head slammed into the steering wheel. After that things got fuzzy.

The car teetered over the edge but didn’t go over. In fact it was being…dragged backward? No, that can’t be right. He lifted his head and peered into the rear view mirror drowsily. Was that…a person? It went black again.

“Please be ok…” a muffled voice broke through the ringing in his ears.

Soft hands cupped his face, brushed wet hair from his profusely bleeding forehead.

“Shit, shit shit.”

There was a sudden pink light he could sense even from behind his closed lids and warmth and tingling coursing through his body.

“Stay with me!”

His eyes fluttered open. Her features were a bit blurred but he recognized her nonetheless. Her hair clung to her face and neck as she knelt over him in the rain. She caressed his cheeks. Sirens sounded in the distance, getting ever closer. She looked up, panicked and ran.

He stayed in the hospital for a few days. The doctors were surprised at how little his injuries were and that even with all the blood his head was fine. He was questioned by the police about the nature of the accident. He told them the truth, except for the part about her of course. They told him he was lucky the car didn’t sail over the bridge. Yeah, lucky.

When he returned to school he sought her out, although it proved difficult at first as she’d take off in the opposite direction at the mere sight of him. However despite the fact that she’d perfected the art of keeping to herself to the point of being forgettable, he knew her routes. She had a reputation as the “weirdo new girl” who ate lunch alone in the science lab and sure enough there she was.

“Can we talk?”

She looked him up and down before her eyes darted to the door. She didn’t respond.

“I know you were there. You kept me from going into the river, but how?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she said dismissively, quickly packing up her things.

“You rescued me but there’s no way a regular person could have pulled that car by themselves. And my head?” He pressed on.

She was already heading for the exit.

“Allura please!”

He grabbed at her arm and she whipped around, slamming him against the wall, her hands gripping his collar.

“I am begging you, forget what you saw, don’t bring it up again. Please” she urged with genuine fear in her eyes.

She ran out.

He should have let it go. He needed to let it go, but he couldn’t. In fact he found himself trying to find out any little bit of information he could about her, including some less than gentlemanly tactics like secretly following her home so he could figure out where she lived.

A few days later on a cool autumn evening he paced in front of her door thinking of what to say. Yes she said stay away, but he at least needed to thank her before going back to pretending like she didn’t exist. He took a deep breath and knocked. The porch light flicked on and an older man opened the door. He had shockingly orange hair with a matching mustache that twitched at the sight of him. For a second Keith thought he had the wrong house.

“Uh…hello sir may I…uh I mean is Allura home sir?” he stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Hmm, just a moment my boy” he said, eyeing him extensively before closing the door.

Allura didn’t get visitors so she was more than a little surprised to not only hear that someone was at the door for her, but that he was being described as a “suitor.”

When she opened the door her heart skipped.

“Wait! Before you slam the door in my face can I please at least thank you?”

She quickly looked back before hurriedly slipping outside and shutting the door.

“Can you keep it down? He doesn’t know.” She frowned and crossed her arms.

Keith nodded and they moved to the nearby porch swing and sat.

“Thanks for…you know…I didn’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. I won’t ever tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

There was an eternity of silence, but she could feel his eyes on her, studying every inch. She finally let out an exasperated sigh.

“Go ahead.”

“Huh?”

“You have questions. I know you do.”

He thought a moment then the words came pouring out of his mouth.

“So you have…superpowers?”

“Sort of.”

“Are you like a mutant?”

“Not quite.”

“Where are you from?”

She inhaled deeply before pointing upward. Keith arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“Up? Like up North? North Dakota?”

Allura slapped a hand to her forehead before pointing again.

“Up.”

“Up? Up?”

“Way up.”

“Oh……OH!” he blurted out before quickly quieting himself.

His heart began pounding. Was she really claiming she wasn’t from earth?

“This has to be a joke. There’s no way that…”

She turned to him, stared him down as the color in her eyes began to fade from brown to blue with pink irises. Matching pink markings began to form on her cheeks and her ears grew longer and pointed at the ends. She only let him see for a moment, before she shook it off and looked “normal” again.

“Holy shit!” Keith jumped back a bit.

“Yeah…” She blushed.

They fell into quiet again and once more she could feel his gaze burning a hole in her.

“You have a lot more questions now don’t you?” She turned to him with a slight smile.

“Tons.” He smiled back excitedly.


	6. Bad Girls Do It Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Take that back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to play around with a bit of role reversal from how Keith and Lu are normally depicted in high school au's. Plus I just wanted an excuse for Keith in glasses and Allura with lots of eyeliner.

Keith closed his locker and turned around just in time to have his text books slapped out of his hand. They landed in a heap at his feet as the group of boys that now surround him erupted into laughter. He sighed and tried to bend over to pick them up only to be pushed into the lockers instead.

“My bad Keefy boy, my hand slipped.” The boy chuckled.

Keith’s glasses slipped from the impact. He adjusted them with his finger, pushing them up the bridge of his nose while keeping his head down.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” The lead boy continued to taunt him.

“It’d be the only time her ever tasted pussy” another boy quipped.

They all laughed, quite proud of themselves. Keith bit his lip, wishing he could disappear.

“You got a lot of nerve bustin his chops considering the only tits and ass you see is in the sticky porn mags hidden under your bed.”

The mob of boys turned to see a familiar face staring them down, arms crossed, Doc Martins tapping impatiently.

“Butt out Allura.”

“I’d love to but you’re acting like complete jackass in front of my locker.”

“Well go find something to do bitch, we’re busy.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as the boys turned their backs on her to resumed heckling Keith. That was a mistake on their part because in one swift motion Allura grabbed the lead boy by the back of his collar and shoved him face first right into the lockers a foot from Keith. The slam made him flinch and the rest of the boys jumped back.

The lead boy cried out then whimpered profusely, blood dripping onto his uniform, staggering back.

“My fucking nose!” he yelped.

“Yeah it sure looks fucked up,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “so are we done here?”

They backed away from her and scattered quickly. Once out of sight Keith quickly dipped down to collect his books. Allura knelt down to help.

“They’re assholes, don’t let them get to you.” She handed him his math book.

“T-Thanks…” he muttered quietly and took it from her hand.

She stood and spun the combination lock until it popped loose and she opened her locker. She began emptying the contents of her messenger bag while Keith pretended to fiddle with things in his own locker, watching her out of the corner of his eye. After putting her things away, Allura pulled out a small makeup bag and peered into the small mirror stuck on the inside door to refresh her thick black eyeliner.

He should talk to her. He wants to talk to her. He’s been trying to talk to her since the first day of school, but he’s nervous and her prettiness causes him to stutter and she’s also lowkey scary and intimidating. She’s the kind of girl who ends up in detention a lot, the kind who wears black boots and black eye makeup and chokers with her school uniform, the kind who is in a band, the kind who’s long white hair is always looking a little wild, the kind who seems way too cool to ever spare 10 seconds to acknowledge a guy like him. By the time Keith has cycled through all the reasons why it would be fruitless to even try and start a conversation with her she’s gone. It was probably for the best.

If it wasn’t torturous enough to have their lockers in close proximity, they also shared study hall during the last period. It was open seating and nine times out of ten he spent the period doing homework and staring longingly at the back of her gorgeous head from across the room. But today she was late and seats filled up and all that was left was the empty desk next to him. Her earphones were in and therefore she didn’t acknowledge him when she slid into the chair. She pulled out her notepad and a text book and got to work.

“Psst” she whispered sometime later.

She couldn’t have possibly have been talking to him so he ignored it.

“Pssst, Kogane.”

_Oh my god._

He turned to see her staring at him, tapping a pencil to her lips.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Please tell me you know something, anything, about balancing chemical equations?”

“I know a little.”

He knew a lot, He was getting an A in Chem but didn’t want to show off.

Allura sighed with relief and quietly scooted her desk up next to him. He tried his best to speak coolly and confidently as he tutored her on what to do. She listened intently and took notes and when she did the next problem on her own successfully she grinned from ear to ear.

“Thanks, I owe you. You’re really smart Keith.”

“It’s the least I can do after you stood up for me earlier today.”

“No problem. I hate that they’re always messing with you.”

Keith blushed.

“You’re a lot nicer than people give you credit for” he blurted out.

“Take that back!” she said in a feigned offended tone, hand to her chest.

“I won’t. You’re a nice person Allura.”

“Well don’t go telling everyone, I have a reputation to protect.” She smirked.

They smiled at each other.

“So should we try another problem?” he asked.

She nodded, leaning in even closer to him.


	7. About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Was I really that drunk?"
> 
> A continuation of Chapter 2: Rhode Island Ice Tea

Allura shuffled down the hallway in a fresh robe with the Altean equivalent of coffee in her hand. She came to a stop in front of the break room door and it slid open. She still had on her makeup on from the night before and her hair was a mess.

When she entered the room Lance, Hunk and Pidge were huddled together, looking at something, laughing and talking over each other.

“Good morning” the princess said groggily.

“Morning drunky!” Lance smiled.

“Excuse me?”

“Wanna come see pics from last night?” Pidge held up Lance’s phone.

“There are pictures?” Allura’s voice cracked as she started attempting to piece together the events from the night before.

“Tons!”

Allura put down her mug and hurried over to yank the phone from Pidge’s hand. The pictures started out nice enough but the more she scrolled the redder her face became. Who were these men she was dancing with? How many shots did she take? Who let her get on top of the bar?

“Quiznak” she hissed under her teeth, “was I really that drunk?”

“Obliterated, but it was nice to see you loosen up Princess. We were all pretty messy last night.” Hunk smiled reassuringly.

Allura sighed with a bit of relief. Even if she did embarrass herself a little bit at least she’d never see those people again and at least Hunk, Pidge and Lance were being good sports about it.

Until….

“And whatever you said to Keith last night must’ve been something astounding because he’s been weirdly cheerful all morning” Lance added.

Allura swallowed hard. The color drained from her face.

“P-P-Pardon?”

“When we came back we met up with Keith. I left you with him and went to bed.”

“I see…”

Allura got up slowly and casually walked from the room. As soon as the door slid closed behind her she took off in a sprint to the control room. Her fingers were moving frantically as she pulled up security footage from the night before. There was no audio but the images were as clear as day, her and Keith walking down the hallway, him carrying her in his arms into her bedroom.

“May the ancients strike me down right now” she whimpered staring at the screen.

As much as she wanted to toss herself into the nearest airlock and eject herself out into space, she had to handle this like an adult. She smoothed out her hair the best she could, straightened out her robe and reluctantly made her way to find Keith.

“May I come in?” she asked into the intercom by the door of his room.

“Oh uh…uh of course!” He sounded nervous on the other end.

The door slid open and she walked in, back straight, head held high ready to face all the indignities of last night’s transgressions.

“Is something wrong Princess?” Keith stood at attention.

“No no…well actually yes. I owe you an apology.”

“What for?”

“For my actions last night. Admittedly I don’t remember much, but judging by the evidence Lance has compiled on his mobile device I am to come to the conclusion that I did not act very ladylike in any capacity the entire evening.”

Keith placed a hand to his mouth hoping it would hide the smile and incoming snicker.

“No need to apologize. You were just fine.”

“Really? I didn’t say or do anything foolish?” Her eyes were hopeful.

“Nope. I took you to your room, put you to bed and that was all.”

Allura placed a hand over her chest and exhaled, at ease that it wasn’t as bad as she had assumed.

“Although there was that one thing you told me…” He tapped his chin.

“What?! What thing?” she blurted out.

“Oh I couldn’t tell you, secrecy and all that. Hell I’m not even supposed to know.”

He tried to wave her away, walking around her to head for the door. She grabbed him by the wrist, desperate for answers.

“Keith please I’m begg-”

The princess’ words were muffled by the impact of his lips suddenly against hers. Not roughly, just enough to shut her up. She let go of him and allowed his hands to snake around her waist as she gripped his biceps. When he finally pulled back her eyes fluttered open lazily.

“What was that for?” she asked, not complaining, but incredibly curious.

“You confessed to me last night.”

“I did?” Her face turned a pale pink.

“…And you kissed me.”

That pink kicked it up to heavy rouge.

“I DID?!” She cringed and hung her head attempting to hide her face from him. “Wait!” Her head quickly flung back up. “If you knew all of that and you kissed me just now then…you…reciprocate my affections for you?”

He smiled and reached behind her, hitting the do-not-disturb function on his door and intercom before wrapping her back up in his arms for another kiss. That was all the answer she needed.

“Mmm rum AND coffee” he said jokingly into her mouth, tasting her lips.

“I hate you” she muttered back.

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t” she grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in even closer.


	8. Under the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "There's only one bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up sticking in my mind so long I reworked it and turned it into my most recent fic Gas Money, a road trip au

“There’s only one bed…” Allura stated the obvious.

The two stood in the front doorway, soaked from the rain.

“Yeah, it’s all they had left I’m sorry” Keith said, exhausted.

“It’s ok.”

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“As I said, it’s ok. We’re both adults here.”

They stepped into the room and put their bags down. It was far from the grandest accommodations but it would do, better than sleeping in the car. It had been one thing after another that day, including a flat tire which set them back long enough that they had no choice but to stay in this dingy motel. Keith was far too tired to continue driving all night.

“Is it ok if I shower first?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Keith slicked back his wet hair and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

This was going to be…interesting.

He pulled out his phone and fired off a text. A minute later it buzzed in reply.

_Well well looks like I won’t be the only one not saving myself for marriage tonight._

_Shut up, it’s not like that._

_Are you sure cause the way you two have been dancing around each other it seems like you’re one tequila shot and some lowered inhibitions away from it being like that._

_You’re about to talk yourself out of a best man_

_If you two can’t get here on time I may be out of one anyway._

_We’ll make it. Don’t get your panties in a twist._

_We both know it’s not my panties you’re worried about._

_Do you ever quit?_

_No. Sweet dreams :)_

Allura opened the bathroom door as steam billowed out. She had on a t-shirt and pajama shorts and was toweling her wet hair. She noticed Keith staring at his phone with an irritated expression.

“Everything ok?”

“Uh yeah, just giving Lance an update that’s all.”

“Is he worried we won’t make it to the wedding?”

“He’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. If we take the 95 tomorrow instead of the 50 we’ll make up time.”

Allura smiled and stepped aside so he could have his turn to shower. When she could hear the faucet turn on she quickly grabbed her phone.

_ONE BED?!_

_It’s not that big of a deal._

_I knew it, it’s finally happening! About damn time!_

_Katie._

_The best man and maid of honor. It’s meant to be._

_Stop._

_Should we just make it a double wedding?_

_STOP._

Allura had lost track of time and when Keith finally emerged, damp hair clinging to his face and neck, he noticed her laying in bed intently typing away on her phone, trying to hide her grin by biting her lip. When she noticed him looking, she quickly tucked her phone away.

“Ready for bed?” She attempted to divert his thoughts away from who she was talking to or about what.

“Yeah.”

He slipped under the covers and they lay there in awkward silence for a moment.

“Well uh…goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Keith reached over and clicked off the lamp. They both stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open, very aware of each other’s presence as the rain resumed. The pattering sound of raindrops against the window gradually evolved to a thunder clap and when the room lit up with lightening Allura instinctively turned and huddled closer to Keith.

“I uh, I’m sorry. Storms make me jumpy.”

She could suddenly feel him shifting in the dark, perhaps turning to face her, then a hand patting her head reassuringly.

“I remember. You’re ok. I’m here.”

Another boom shook the room. Allura flinched with a yelp.

“Sorry” she whimpered.

“Stop apologizing.” 

He inched closer and slipped an arm around her waist under the covers, pulling her in.

“Better?” he asked as it continued to pour outside.

“Y-yes.”

Allura closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her thoughts ran a mile a minute, acutely mindful of the feel of his hand, his warmth, his minty breath on her face.

_I wonder what it would be like if you kissed me._

_I wish you would kiss me_

She opened her eyes to see if he was asleep.

“Are you…” she whispered.

“Nope. Not tired all of the sudden.”

A pause. Another crash from the storm outside. Allura gasped at the sound only to have Keith quickly take the opportunity to move in and fill the empty spaces of her open mouth. It took her by surprise but she acclimated quickly, pushing her lips against his, occasionally parting them to allow his tongue access.

“Are we really about to do this?” she asked breathlessly between kisses.

He rolled on top of her, pressing her down with his weight and burying his face in her neck.

“Oh absolutely” he grunted before sucking at her neck.

“Lance and Pidge are never going to let us hear the end of it. I can already hear the ‘I told you so’” she whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head and her fingers dug into his back.

“Who’s gonna tell them?” Keith lifted his head.

“I’m a terrible liar you know that.”

Keith pondered a bit before taking her by her wrists and pinning them over her head with a smirk.

“Then I better give you one hell of a story to tell Pidge.”


	9. I Need a Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Let's blow this joint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a gangster/crime family kallura/adashi au I had started writing that will most likely forever stay in wip purgatory

“This is stupid, how long do we have to be here?”

Keith lay on his stomach in the dark staring into the scope of Allura’s silencer.

“Patience yields focus. Now shut up and pay attention” Allura said dryly while leaning against the wall next to him. She had on a tiny headlamp she was using to read the textbook in her lap.

“Are you really studying right now?” he hissed.

“I’ve got my last set of finals tomorrow before I can graduate and I’m not failing because I got stuck babysitting you as part of Shiro’s little team building exercise.”

The pair, clad in all black, was on the third floor of a dilapidated building. Keith was positioned in front of a broken out floor to ceiling window looking at a drug deal going on across the street in a parking lot.

“I don’t get why I can’t just go in there and take them out.”

“Because the best way to do things isn’t always to run in guns, or in your case, blades a blazing. You should learn additional skills so please just humor me and do as I ask, especially because I’m allowing you to take down one of my marks.”

Keith huffed and tried to focus, but Allura could tell he was getting frustrated.

“How much do you get paid to do this shit anyway?” he mumbled.

“Enough to put myself through college and then some.” She licked her finger and turned the page.

“Why are you even going to school in the first place? You could retire in the Cayman Islands tomorrow if you wanted.”

“I may have been born in a crime family but my father still wanted me to get my degree, to have options to get out if I wanted. It’s the least I can do for him now…”

The pair fell silent. Keith grumbled some more. Allura sighed and closed her book then pulled off the headlamp and put both items aside.

“What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“I don’t know when the best time is to pull the trigger” he admitted.

Keith was about to get up in exasperation when he could suddenly feel the weight of Allura sliding on top of him, straddling his body. A heat rose in him as her thighs squeezed his frame. She leaned down and her breasts pressed against his back as her chin rested on his shoulder. Keith cleared his throat harshly.

“You want to make sure you have a clear head shot” she whispered into his ear, her voice like silk. “You may have to wait a long time before you get it but you must be patient because if you shoot prematurely they’ll obviously know something is up and you may not get another shot. Also study the entire scene. If you pick the right moment you can make it look like a set up between the two parties involved and no one will ever know you were even there.”

Keith was trying to retain the information but…well…he was a bit distracted.

“You’re shaking” she said softly.

“I’m nervous.” That was true, just not for the reasons she thought.

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

“You don’t know me very well.”

“Point taken.”

Her hand slid up his, her finger gently resting on his over the trigger.

“Relax and breathe. Tell me when you see your moment then pull.”

Keith took a deep breath and attempted to drown everything out, including the warm body on top of his. He watched the deal go down through the scope. Studied how everyone moved and positioned themselves. Watched the other men slowly move away from the mark. His head was wide open.

“Now?” Keith asked.

“Now.”

Keith squeezed. The man went down. Allura quickly rolled off him, taking him with her as she went so that they tumbled away from the window. She held him closely in the pitch black.

“Be still.”

He did has she instructed. His heart was pounding in his chest from the adrenaline. In the foreground, the sound of her inhaling and exhaling slowly in his ear. In the background the men were frantically yelling at each other, accusing each other of betrayal, eventually opening fire on each other.

“Told you” she said with validation, her lips curling into a smile against his shaggy hair.

He didn’t move until she told him to, after which they quietly and quickly packed up their things before the cops would surely arrive.

“You did good for a rookie.” She smirked as she slid into the passenger seat of his BMW.

“Rookie? It’s cute that you think you’ve got seniority on me just because you’re ‘The Princess’.”

“I’ve got seniority on you because I’m a better shot than you.”

“For now.” He grinned.

She scoffed playfully, trying to ignore how cute his smile was.

“Ready to go Billy the Kid?”

“Sure am,” he turned the key in the ignition and shifted into drive, “let’s blow this joint.”


	10. Gimme S'More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Stop being such a baby"

Keith exhaled loudly, long and drawn out, through pursed lips, blowing his bangs from his face.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about my man.” Lance put a hand on this shoulder. “I mean so what if Shiro is older, and charming and ridiculously good looking with the body of a Greek god. Not every girl is into that kind of thing.”

As if on cue Allura let out a loud laugh that turned into a snort, slapping Shiro on his irritatingly buff bare arm as he chuckled and flashed those pearly whites.

The two boys watched in the distance as the ridiculously good looking pair chatted lightheartedly. Keith bit his lip.

“I’m fucked” he muttered.

“She’s probably just laughing at his jokes out of pity?” Lance attempted to be comforting to no avail.

Keith continued to pout.

“Stop being such a baby. If you’d actually make a move she’d be over here smacking your skinny ass arm playfully in a fit of giggles instead.”

He grumbled obscenities.

This was not how Keith had intended to spend his entire summer vacation, volunteering as a counselor at a Camp Olkari. However when you’ve got a short temper and a loose fist and you punch a classmate in the face right before your senior year it’s either community service or expulsion.

The judge felt, given the circumstances of the altercation, that watching over and leading kids might help teach him a little respect, responsibility and teamwork. He would have dove into the shallow end of the lake head first during that first week had it not been for the crush he wouldn’t admit to on a certain blue eyed white haired counselor.

Allura and Shiro finished their conversation and she turned away from him, immediately catching Lance and Keith in her sights. Her face lit up and she waved as she jogged over, her hair bouncing and fluttering in what little breeze the summer had to offer.

“Hi guys!”

“Hey Lu.” Lance smiled.

“Hey Allura…” Keith mumbled, eyes cast downward.

“Well well will you look at the time!” Lance flipped his wrist and checked his watch. “Gotta dash, Pidge and I are scheduled to take the kiddos on a nature hike.”

“Try not to trip into poison ivy like last time.” Allura smirked.

“And try not to get everyone lost like the time before that” Keith added.

Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t need this slander. Later haters!”

He flashed them a peace sign before strolling away, hands in the pockets of his shorts. The two stood there in an awkward silence as his gaze fell at her feet. She bent over a bit trying to catch his eyes before reaching out a hand. Her palm lightly brushed his face as her fingers came up and pushed his hair back from his eyes. The flush in his cheeks was immediate.

“Why so grumpy?” she said with concern.

“Uh…I j-just…it’s just really hot” he stuttered, pulling back.

“Ugh, right?! I hate it too.”

She titled her head back and fanned her glistening neck with her hand, some of the strands of her hair sticking to her skin.

“Join me for a lemonade?”

Keith suddenly felt her fingers delicately wrap around his wrist as she began to tug him toward the dining hall. He didn’t talk, nor did he make any effort to escape from her grasp.

“So…uh…you and Shiro seem like really good friends” he said as they entered the back kitchen.

“I guess so, I mean we all are to be honest. It’s our second year working here together.”

She shrugged as she filled two plastic cups with ice and lemonade, covered them with lids and popped in two straws. She handed one to Keith.

“You know you could be a good friend too if you’d actually show up to the counselor after hours marshmallow roast.” She wagged a finger at him.

“Yeah, my bad. I’m just not really a sing-a-longs around the fire while eating s’mores kinda guy.” He scratched the nape of his neck.

“Hmm that’s a shame…”

She pulled a bag of marshmallows out of the cupboard and plucked a single one out before returning the bag.

“…because they’re actually quite delicious.”

Allura gently and slowly pushed it into his mouth while locking her eyes with his, her fingers resting on his lips before pulling away and licking the sweet residue from her thumb.

“Well I should go, archery lesson with the campers. You’ll come tonight right?”

He nodded, wide eyed, cheek still stuffed with the puffy chewy confection.

“Great, see you later Keith.”

She grinned with a wink and grabbed her drink on the way out, leaving him a blushing overheated mess.

He doesn’t know the words to any sing-a-longs, but dammit he’ll learn if that’s what it takes.


	11. My Moon, My Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kallura Positivity Day 2018

“Flowers go over there, and please remove the yellow ones as that is not what I specified” Allura ordered as she pointed and sent the staff person holding the bouquets in that direction.

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Keith stood next to her with his arms crossed.

“Darling it’s your birthday party, I just want it to be perfect.” She lovingly brushed her fingers under his chin before going back to the tablet in her hand.

She pulled her gaze away from the glowing screen just in time to see a glaring mistake being made.

“I said the banquet tables go over there!” She yelled across the room.

“Yes your highness!”

“But I don’t need all this Lu, I’m fine as long as I have y-”

“Hunk! Hunk may I speak with you for a moment?” Allura spotted the yellow paladin and ran over to him to discuss the menu before Keith could finish.

Keith sighed and left the room. Trying to speak to Allura right now would be useless.

Since the end of the war Allura and Coran had chosen Arus as their official “home” and with the help of the Arusians, the Olkari and the Balmerans they were able to construct a palace not only fitting for themselves, but any aliens displaced by Galra rule. Today said palace was being decorated to the nines in preparation for Keith’s birthday, whether he wanted such grand attention directed at him or not. When Allura got it in her mind to fuss over him there was no stopping her. But for some reason she was extra insistent this time.

The rest of the day was filled with more planning and meetings and appointments and Keith didn’t get much chance to actually sit with Allura in peace and quiet until they lay side by side in bed. Despite the fact they had been “together” for quite some time now he still checked with her every night before coming to her room.

“You’ve been glued to that tablet all day.” Keith turned onto his side to look at her.

“Apologies my love, a princess’ job is never done” she said, still staring at the screen.

“Ah…”

There was a silence between them save for her fingers tapping and dragging.

“I noticed you disappeared after lunch.”

“Meeting with Shay on Balmera” she said flatly.

“What about?”

“Diplomat things.”

“Ah…”

“You’ve been going there a lot in the past few months. Anything wrong?”

Allura looked up from the screen, but still not at Keith. Her eyes were searching, darting back and forth quickly.

“No.”

She quickly turned off the tablet and set it on the bedside table.

“Well we should get some sleep.”

She leaned over and kissed him tenderly, cupping his face.

“I love you, you know that right?” She looked at him with a seriousness that unsettled him just slightly.

“I do” he replied against her lips.

She smiled before turning off the light and snuggling under the covers. Keith lay awake, staring at the ceiling in the dark trying to fight back feelings of apprehension.

…

“I think she’s hiding something from me” Keith said the next day, poking at his lunch in the dining hall.

“Is it normally in her nature to tell you everything?” Krolia asked, eyeing the food goo suspiciously. She was never going to get used to the wiggly concoction.

“Yes to be honest. It’s one of the things that drew us to each other at first, confiding in each other.”

Keith rested his chin on his curled fist and let his fork drop, too irritated to eat.

“Perhaps she’s simply busy planning your birthday celebration.”

“And that’s another thing!”

That set him off.

“She’s been so preoccupied planning this big dumb party I didn’t ask for that we haven’t spent any time together. I barely see her! And she’s inviting all these important people I barely know. It’s like she’s more concerned with impressing these people than doing what I want for my damn birthday!” He pounded that same fist on the table.

“Keith, she is your mate. If you love her have faith in that and speak to her. If being open with each other is something that has always bonded you why not do that now?”

Keith grumbled and crossed his arms, refusing to admit his mother was right in that irritating way that mothers always are. He pushed himself away from the table and went to find his partner.

“Lu? Do you have a moment?”

She was in the main hall going over dinnerware and table linens with more attendants.

“Yes my love?” She responded without eye contact, rifling through multiple napkins in various shades of white…or was it cream…eggshell?

Keith pulled her by the waist and turned her to face him.

“I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk? Talk a little bit?”

“I’m quite busy right now. I have to finalize everything, your celebration is tomorrow.”

“You can’t take a break? Twenty minutes?”

“Can we talk tonight? I have to leave soon.”

“Where?”

“Um, just a coalition meeting.” She smiled sweetly although tight lipped.

Keith’s brow furrowed. She was lying. He could feel it.

His hands dropped from her side and he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine. Have fun planning this ridiculous party” he grumbled and stormed out.

Allura’s lip quivered. She hung her head while holding her tablet tightly to her chest. She hated seeing him upset but this was important. If only he could see the bigger picture. After taking a moment to steel herself, she took a deep breath, whipped around with a plastered grin on her face and continued to oversee preparations.

That night Keith did not come to her room. Allura wanted to talk to him, but she knew talking would lead to questions she wasn’t ready to answer so she gave him space it pained her to give and slept in what came to be their bed alone.

…

“You look like Altean royalty.” Shiro leaned against the door.

“I look foolish” Keith retorted, running his hands over the red Altean inspired coat Allura picked out for him. It was long and fitted with black and gold details.

“You look handsome…and cranky.”

“Allura and I aren’t talking” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure she just got a little obsessive with the party planning. She worked really hard on this. Her intentions were good. She loves you.”

“She knows this kind of stuff isn’t my thing.”

Shiro approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s just enjoy the festivities, eat, drink, a lot, and I’m sure you two will be patched up by morning.”

“You’re probably right” Keith sighed.

“Of course I am.” Shiro smiled and patted Keith on the back before exiting.

The birthday party was certainly grand. It felt like Allura had invited the entire galaxy: friends, family, allies, diplomats, coalition members, the BoM, and the rebels. Keith couldn’t walk ten feet without being stopped and greeted and wished a happy birthday. Bottles were popped, music was swinging, lots of conversation and laughter. As Keith mingled he couldn’t help but excessively scan the room for Allura. He was still upset, but couldn’t help but soften when his eyes finally fell on her.

She looked beautiful. She had on a sleeveless peplum top in lilac with gold accents with a matching short cape finished off with white legging pants and knee high black boots. Her hair was completely down in smoothed out full curls with a sparkling tiara instead of her usual circlet. She looked like a beautiful prince…

…a worried beautiful prince.

She stood in a corner talking to Coran with a heavily concerned expression and her hands over her stomach. Coran was clearly trying to comfort her, rubbing her arms, lots of smiles and nodding. Whatever the conversation was it ended with a hug.

Keith thought to approach but was stopped by Slav and well, by the time he’d gotten free of that hellish conversation Allura was gone again. Was he really going to spend the entire party not seeing her?

“Are you having a good time?” A familiar voice sounded in his ear from behind.

Allura stood there, squeezing her hands tightly, that worried look had returned.

“Yeah, it’s great, thanks.” He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and immediately pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult. I love you. Happy birthday” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t come to bed last night. Can we talk now?” He squeezed her.

“In just a moment. There’s one thing I must do first.” She pulled back.

“Allura…” he protested.

She held up a finger to silence him and pulled him to the center of the room by his wrist.

“May I have your attention please!” Allura bellowed and despite the size of the room it got everyone’s attention.

The crowd quieted while forming a large space around the pair.

“First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming. It warms our hearts to be surrounded by so many friendly faces. We would not be here in this time of peace without all of you.”

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses in the air. When they quieted she continued.

“I would also like to take this moment to wish this wonderful man next to me a happy birthday, he deserves all the best wishes in the universe.”

“To Keith!” the crowd cheered again and clinked their cups. Keith smiled and nodded.

Allura took a deep breath and turned to Keith.

“Lastly, if I may say a few words…” she took his hands and held them in hers, he could feel her trembling slightly. “Keith, I thank the ancients for you every day. You are my moon and my stars. Watching the man you have become has been an honor. Getting to know you, to love you, has been an honor. Do you remember early on when we foolishly ran away together in that pod Pidge had tinkered with and it exploded?”

The crowd erupted into giggles and laughter. Pidge who was on the edge of the inner circle playfully shrugged while Matt mussed her hair.

“And we went hurtling into space” Keith laughed.

“And you reached out and caught me and pulled me back in and held me close.”

“I remember.” He smiled.

“It’s been a long time since that incident, but…but you’ve been that person for me ever since,” the tears started to well in her eyes and her voice quivered, “the person who keeps me grounded, keeps me tethered, keeps me from spiraling out into the void when I’m feeling scared or unsure or lost. I would have never had the strength to keep going had it not been for you.”

A single tear escaped down her cheek and Keith pushed it away gently with his thumb while holding back his own.

“I could not ask for a better friend, a better confidant, a better partner but I must admit I’m no longer satisfied with that.”

Keith flinched.

“It’s no longer enough for me to have you stand by my side as my paladin, as my protector or as my ally. I want you by my side as my husband.”

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and one “OH MY GOD” from an already emotional Hunk.

Allura pulled something from her back pocket and dropped to one knee. In her hand a beautiful band made of shimmering stone.

“Keith Kogane will you marry me?”

More gasps rippled through the room along with some squeals. Keith stood utterly speechless and dumbfounded, eyes darting from the ring to Allura staring up at him with glossy hopeful eyes.

Allura, seeing the shock in his face, quickly turned her head to Shiro and whispered loudly.

“Did I do it right?”

“Perfect.” Shiro gave her a thumbs up with a large tearful grin.

Keith’s mind was swirling and soon everyone in the room faded away and all he could see was her. The woman he had gone into war with, to hell and back with, who helped him find himself and his family and his purpose. The woman who let him leave when he needed to and was always waiting for him when he returned. The woman who wasn’t afraid to call him out when he needed it. The woman he would die for. The woman he loved.

He yanked her to her feet and cupped her face, his lips crashing into hers with enough force that she yelped. It was long and slow and passionate, earning some whistles.

“Is that a yes?” she said softly, pulling her head back to stare at him expectantly.

“Yes.”

He kissed her lips again.

“Yes.”

_Kiss._

“Yes yes yes.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist to hoist her up and spin her around. The crowd cheered and roared and applauded. Glasses and hands were raised in the air. Hunk and Coran were a blubbering mess, Lance raised and entire bottle of something bubbly before taking a swig from it while hugging Pidge with his free arm. When Keith finally put Allura down he allowed her to put the ring on his finger.

“Pretty nice.”

“Courtesy of the Balmera.” She smiled, looking at it proudly.

“So that’s why you were there so much.”

“I’m sorry I was so secretive. I just needed to make sure it was perfect.”

“And on the knee too? Where’d you learn that?”

“Shiro said that’s how you propose on earth.”

“So he knew?....Little shit.”

“Don’t be mad darling.”

“I’m not, but normally it’s custom that I be the one to ask.”

“To hell with customs. I love you and I couldn’t wait.”

He pulled her back into his arms.

“Such language! Who knew my future wife had such a mouth.” He kissed her cheek.

“Say it again.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Future wife.”

“Again.”

“So bossy.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do,” he smiled into her lips before peppering them with more kisses, “I really do.”


	12. Je T'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt request about Kallura in Paris

_KNOCK KNOCK_

“Come in.”

“Good morning Princess I have your schedule for the d-”

The rest of the sentence died in Keith’s mouth as he entered the princess’ bedroom to find her sitting cross-legged on her bed in nothing but the button down dress shirt she wore the day before, sipping coffee and reading from her tablet. Her hair was still tousled from sleep.

“When you said ‘come in’ I assumed you were decent.” He blushed as he turned around.

“I am decent.” She smiled as she took another drink from her mug.

“Your lack of pants say otherwise.”

“Oh did I forget those?” she asked with a feigned innocence.

“Can you please get dressed? Your father is waiting on you.”

He could hear her getting up from the bed, but kept his back turned out of respect. There was some rustling followed by sudden darkness as the shirt she’d been wearing flew through the air and landed over his head. Heat rose in his cheeks as he snatched it off.

“Allura!”

“Sorry, sorry…getting dressed.” He heard her giggle before she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

Keith waited in the living room of her suite, leaning against the couch until she finally emerged, showered and dressed and done up.

“Happy now?” She spun around in the doorway letting her blush tulle skirt twirl.

“Very. Let’s go, you’re already late.”

As they walked down the hallway of the hotel she ran up and hooked her arm around his, eliciting another blush.

“Princess, your father wouldn’t approve of this kind of contact.”

“Then my father should have picked an older less attractive bodyguard.”

“Allura…” he hissed in a whispered tone.

Keith opened the door to King Alfor’s suite and Allura immediately removed her arm while putting on her best smile.

“Morning father!” She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“You’re late.”

“So I’ve been told. My apologies.”

She sat down at the table and joined her father for breakfast.

“I’ll be blunt, some meetings have come up and I cannot take you out today like I promised.”

“But father…” She pouted. 

“These things cannot be helped my little flower but don’t let that stop you from enjoying your day. It’s your first time in Paris, you should have fun.”

“Alone?”

“You wouldn’t be alone, your bodyguard would be with you” he stated, spreading jam on his bread. “Keith has joined me on diplomatic trips before. He’s somewhat familiar with the city.”

Allura was disappointed to be missing quality time with her father, but exploring Paris with her handsome protector wasn’t exactly a terrible alternative. She finished her breakfast without further protest.

“What is this?” Allura stepped out of the hotel entrance slipping on her sunglasses.

“I figured this might be a nice way to go sightseeing instead of cooped up in a town car.” Keith smiled as he sat perched on a cream colored Vespa scooter.

“It’s absolutely darling I love it!” she exclaimed, skipping toward it.

Allura pulled a scarf from her purse and tied it around her head, securing it under her chin so her hair wouldn’t budge. She climbed on back.

“I’m sorry your father couldn’t come with you today Princess.”

“It’s all right,” she slipped her arms around his waist and held tight with a satisfied grin, “I’ll manage.”

He took off, zooming through the city with his princess in tow. They would occasionally stop to shop (she loved teasing him by asking how she looked in very tight fitting dresses) or grab a bite. A bakery with bright color confections in the window immediately caught her eye and she dragged him inside.

“I’m not really big on sweets.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Nonsense,” Allura scoffed before turning to the woman at the counter. “Une douzaine de macarons s'il vous plait.”

“You speak French?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m required to speak lots of things,” she smirked, “and know the distinction between three different forks at the dinner table as well as the American, International English and Viennese Waltz.”

“Wow, being a princess is boring” he quipped.

“Terribly, now say ahhh.” She pulled a macaron from the bag of recently purchased treats and held one out.

“Allura…”

“Ahhhh.” She opened her own mouth in example, persistent as ever.

He sighed and did as he was told, letting her feed him. He chewed thoughtfully.

“They’re ok” he muttered.

Lies. They were delicious.

She shook her head with a chuckle and wiped the crumbs from his mouth.

“Vous deux faites un couple charmant” the cashier said with a warm smile as she watched them.

“What did she say?” he asked then pursed his lips.

“She said we look good together.”

Keith immediately became flustered.

“We’re not…I mean um…I’m not her boyfri-”

“Merci!” Allura replied to the woman while cutting him off, taking him by the hand and pulling him from the shop.

“You love to frustrate me don’t you?” he asked once they were outside.

“A little.” She grinned proudly as they walked down the sidewalk toward the Vespa.

“You realize your flirting with me is highly inappropriate right?”

“Mhm.”

“And we could both get in a lot of trouble if your father was aware of even half of the things you say and do in front of me.”

“Yes of course.”

“And whatever my personal feelings may or may not be, as your bodyguard it is my job to protect you, nothing more.”

“Uh huh.”

He stopped walking and turned to her.

“Are you even listening to me Princess?”

“I am, and I’d love to take you seriously, but you’re still holding my hand.”

He looked down and sure enough he hadn’t let go when they left the shop, in fact their fingers were now intertwined and had been the entire two blocks back to the scooter.

“…Shit…” he grumbled before looking back up at her sheepishly.

“So,” she beamed, giving his hand a squeeze, “where to next?”


	13. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic written for the prompt "Let's run away together"
> 
> The song used is "Never Enough" from The Greatest Showman

She was a casualty of conquest. A gift brought back from a vanquished land of sand and dunes and heat. Her unusually blue eyes and hair the color of starlight made her a most coveted treasure, the perfect offering to bring back to the king. On the journey back to the castle she would sing to soothe her soul and ease her thoughts of what would become of her. The soldiers took notice, how could they not with such an angelic voice as hers, and as they threw her at the king’s feet they sang her praises. Not only beautiful but a woman of talent as well! And so His Majesty allowed her to humor him, and she sang there, wrists bound, dirty and broken on the floor, voice trembling. And as cold and as cruel as the king was, it moved him and in that moment she became his nightingale.

Accepting her fate, she surrendered herself to the king and lost any hope of ever being free.

Until she met him.

“Let’s run away together.”

“Keith…” She smiled and caressed his cheek almost dismissively.

“I’m serious.” His hand caught hers and held it tight.

“Keith…” her expression soured.

“Allura.”

“If they catch us we will be executed and he will not be merciful.”

“Then we die!” he snapped before immediately regretting raising his voice.

Allura quickly held her palm over his mouth, worry and fear and anger flashing over her face as she locked eyes with his before her head jerked toward her chamber door. When the guards failed to come barreling through, she sighed in relief and dropped her hand.

“Allura this isn’t living, it’s barely even existing. As long as we’re trapped here I’m nothing but a lowly servant and you’re his…” He bit his lip in contempt and didn’t finish.

She gripped his arms and pulled him down on her bed where they sat until they lay side by side, facing each other.

“And where would we run away to?” she whispered softly, stroking his hair.

“Anywhere. Everywhere. We could see the world. I could take you to finally see the ocean.”

“I would love that.”

“Then you’ll run away with me.”

“Keith please…” Her voice waivered.

He rolled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers.

“I know you’re afraid, but at least think about it. I’ll prepare everything. Just say the word and we go.”

He quickly scrambled off her and was over the balcony before the guards would come to check on her before bed. She stared at the moon and thought of what it would be like to see that same moon somewhere far away as a free person with him by her side. But was she willing to die for it? Did she have the courage to do this? Was love enough? Her sleep was restless.

In a week’s time Keith stood in a hot, steamy, bustling kitchen as they prepared a feast for the king and his guests. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand before resuming peeling potatoes to add to the growing pile. He barely noticed the body that suddenly appeared next to him, taking the potatoes and loading them into a basket to be transferred to a boiling pot.

“She has an answer for you” the person whispered.

The kitchen was so noisy Keith almost didn’t hear it. He turned to see a blonde busily filling the basket, not paying him any mind. He recognized her. She was the servant who often assisted Allura and brought her meals.

“Nyma?”

“Keep your eyes forward” she hissed.

Keith’s head whipped forward, back to peeling.

“Whatever your query was she has an answer for you, in the theater. She sings tonight.”

Nyma grabbed the vegetables and hurried off.

As soon as Keith could safely steal himself away he bolted through the hallways and back secret passages until he was on the upper tier of the king’s private theater. Servants would often sneak away here to watch the shows unseen behind curtains and drapes. When Keith arrived there were already others waiting and they moved aside to make room for him.

Luckily he arrived just in time as she was being announced. The host exited and the lights dimmed and turned soft pink hue. The curtains pulled back and there she stood, beautiful, ethereal. The bodice of her sleeveless gown was adorned with gold sparkles and jewels, the rest soft pink layered tulle. Nestled in her hair was a golden halo crown with tiny stars. The stage was decorated to look like the night sky with clouds and stars and a giant moon.

The king was straight ahead in the audience, eyeing her hungrily. She avoided his gaze and instead looked upward, searching. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she squeezed them nervously as the piano started. When her eyes finally met Keith’s she took a deep breath, let her hands fall to her sides, parted her lips and sang…

_I'm trying to hold my breath_

_Let it stay this way_

_Can't let this moment end_

_You set off a dream with me_

_Getting louder now_

_Can you hear it echoing?_

She stared at Keith with such intensity that he felt a shiver run down his spine. She reached out toward him, fingers outstretched.

_Take my hand_

_Will you share this with me?_

_'Cause darling without you…_

She brought her hand down and returned her eyes to the audience before her, well aware that she could not give his position away, but she still sang to him. This was all for him.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

Her eyes shut and her fists clenched as power swelled in her voice, as the melody and the words and their meaning consumed her. He was right. Simply existing here in this place was not enough, it wasn’t living. But with him they could be free. Even in death they would be free. And together. It was worth the risk and the pain and the punishment. To be with him. She would fight tooth and nail to be with him. If he was ready to run then she will run with him, so they can finally live.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

Her voice crescendoed as the tears spilled over her cheeks before abruptly cutting herself off and when she looked back up at Keith, eyes glossy and shimmering, she hoped he understood her heart.

For me…

The last bits of piano trickled away and the audience stood in thunderous applause. She hung her head and bowed. When she rose Keith was gone. A momentary pained expression gripped her face before she quickly recovered, remembering where she was. She smiled at the crowd, mouthing thank yous before bowing a final time and allowing herself to be escorted off stage.

Guards took her back to her room where she would wait while the king and his guests had dinner. Nyma entered and helped her get out of her dress.

“Here are your clothes miss.” Nyma smiled, placing them on the bed.

Allura approached the items in her undergarments and looked at them in confusion. A blouse, pants, a cloak and boots.

“Nyma…these are not my usual cloth-“

There was a muffled commotion on the other side of her chamber door, some rustling, soft groans, thudding. The door quietly slid open and a cloaked figure slipped inside. He quickly pulled off the hood.

“Ready?” Keith smiled.

Allura inhaled sharply then looked to Nyma who was also grinning.

“Go” she urged.

“But-“

“Please you don’t have much time…”

Allura hurriedly dressed. She tied her hair back and pulled the hood over her head.

“Where will we go?” she asked breathlessly, taking Keith’s hand as they ran from the room, leaping over the guard’s bodies as they went.

“Anywhere,” he squeezed before interlocking their fingers, “…everywhere.”


	14. Comedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after the end of season 6

When Allura finally allows herself to feel, to feel all of it, it’s as if her lungs are burning in her chest.

_How could you be so stupid?_

_How could you be so foolish?_

_You let him manipulate you again._

_You were moving too fast._

_Your dignity is gone, your trust is gone, your home is gone. You caused this because you can’t let go of the past._

She clamps both hands over her mouth to stifle the ugly sobs that are wrenched from her. When there’s a soft knock on the door it startles her in a way that causes her to choke on her own tears and she coughs harshly. She sits in silence on the floor at the foot the bed in the darkness hoping she misheard, hoping they’ll go away.

The light rapping continues.

She drags herself to her feet and walks to the door, pressing both hands against the cool metal.

“Who is it?” She forces a lilt in her voice, but it can’t hide how frail and broken she sounds.

“It’s Keith. May I come in?”

She winces.

“Can it wait until morning?”

“Allura…”

She backs up and the door slides open. She doesn’t turn on the lights and he makes no move to do so either. His eyes adjust to the dark as he steps inside and the faint glow of her cheek marks guide him to her location in the room at any given time.

“Are you all right?” he asks out of courtesy, but he already knows. Ryner has allowed them to stay on Olkarion until they figure things out and his room is right next to hers. The walls are thinner than assumed.

She goes back to her spot on the floor. He joins her, leaning back against the bed.

“I was a fool” she admits quietly.

“We all thought he was good, or at least he wanted him to be good. We’re tired. We want to war to finally be over.”

“The things he said. I wanted to believe them so badly. I felt purpose, promise…in a way I was becoming closer to father, making him proud with the work we were doing.”

“He would still be proud of the work you’re doing Allura.”

“I let myself get so clouded…”

Her hand was suddenly enveloped in his. She sighed at the warmth.

_Tell the truth. Do it now while he can’t see your face._

“We kissed” she blurted out suddenly.

“Oh…”

His breath hitched and he squeezed her hand reflexively. The stinging, throbbing in his chest came on quicker than he could’ve anticipated.

“W-were you falling for him?” he asked, unsure if he was actually ready for the answer.

“I don’t know to be honest, whether I cared deeply for him or the idea of him. Being with him...it was like pretending the last ten thousand years never happened. It was as if Zarkon was never corrupted, as if he and father never fought, as if Altea and Daibazaal were still here and it was just he and I making our families happy, carrying out our legacy. It was what could have been.”

She inhaled deeply and there was a slight tremble in it that let him know she was fighting the urge to cry again.

He tightened his grip.

“It’s silly isn’t it? Wishing so desperately for a life that could’ve been?” she asked softly.

“No. When I was with Krolia and I was getting flashes of her past, my past...our past...seeing the life we briefly had together as a family...”

Their hands shifted and their fingers clasped together. He cleared the growing lump in his throat.

“It’s not foolish” he said after a bit of silence, wiping the wetness at his face, suddenly feeling grateful to be sitting in the dark.

“So,” he decided to change the subject after some time had passed, “bringing people back from the dead huh? Look at you learning new tricks.”

“Just a little something I picked up” she said with a light chuckle. “I see you’ve gotten a dog.”

“Yeah he’s pretty neat, just need to decide on a name.”

“And where do you plan on keeping this dog?”

“I figure after we rebuild the castle ship he could get his own room next to mine.”

“Next to yours? That sounds like you’ll be coming home.”

“Well I mean as long as I’m needed...”

“You’re always needed.”

“The Marmora can go on without you, Voltron can not.” he recited in his best accent.

That got a laugh.

“I don’t need a lecture” she said in a deep gruff voice.

“I don’t sound like that...do I?”

“When I say Vol- you say Voltron.” Allura continued in her manly tone.

“I messed up the cheer ONE time.”

“Repeatedly” she corrected.

“Well I think it’s time for you to go to sleep you’re getting delirious.” He laughed.

“Please don’t go yet” she said abruptly. The lightness in her voice immediately evaporated. It was pleading and fragile.

“Ok.”

“Tell me about the space whale and what the colony was like.” Her head rested against his shoulder.

He tilted his head until he found a pillow in her soft curls, smelling of flowers just like he remembered.

“Where should I start?” He asked.

“From the very beginning of course.” She responded with a soft yawn.


	15. Good Boy

“Drop iiiiiiiiit. Drop it!” Keith hisses quietly yet frantically before attempting to take a swipe at the dog.

Kosmo springs away, darting back and forth, tail wagging.

He thinks this is a game.

It’s not. Keith’s love life is on the line.

“Ok ok…fine I don’t want it. I don’t even care!” He stands up straight and casually pretends to walk away before turning around and leaping at his canine companion.

Kosmo teleports to the other side of the room and Keith goes crashing to the ground, tumbling into the nearby wall.

“I will drop your ass back off on that damn space whale so fast if you don’t drop it right now!”

Kosmo seems unfazed, his tail swishes.

“Ok daddy didn’t mean that, I just…she’s going to kill me if she finds out so be a good boy and drop it!” Keith pleads while getting on his knees.

Kosmo’s head tilts.

“Kosmo!”

The cosmic pup’s ears perk up.

“Sit.”

He does as commanded.

A small delicate hand appears in front of his mouth.

“Drop it.”

His jaws unclench and he uses his tongue to push out the contents. A very wet and disorientated Platt rolls out into her palm. The plump mouse squeaks and shakes off the slobber before quickly scrambling up Allura’s arm and onto her shoulder, chittering in distress in her ear.

She turns to Keith with crossed arms as her gorgeous blue eyes narrow on him.

“Heh,” Keith hops to his feet quickly and scratches the back of his head nervously, “I don’t even know how he got in there.”

“Mhm…”

She bends down to scratch Kosmo behind the ears which he happily accepts.

“Let’s get you some real food so you stop eating my mice. Does that sound nice?”

Allura pivots and walks away, patting her thigh causing Kosmo to obediently follow after her.

“Traitor” Keith grumbles as his faithful friend leaves him behind.

“Coming? There might be a treat in it for you too.” She looks over her shoulder at Keith with a playful smirk.

Keith’s grin widens. He likes treats.

“Yes princess!”


	16. Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love modern Kallura aus so much. Add in "and they were roommates"? Yes please.

“Are you sure you can’t get someone to come sooner this is insufferable!” Allura whined into her cell phone.

She moved the switch on the thermostat back and forth incessantly knowing damn well it’s broken and has been broken and no matter of turning it off and on was going to change that.

She turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down, her hair sticking as she descended. She plopped down on the floor in nothing but her underwear and a sports bra. While listening to the voice on the other end ramble off excuses she placed her hand over the bottom of the phone so as not to be heard.

“He’s saying the repair company is booked through the weekend” she whispered.

Keith, who was also in his underwear sitting on the floor in the doorway to his bedroom, rolled his eyes. Sweat beaded at his temples.

“I know they’re busy but it’s so hot I could fry an egg on my ass and I would gladly let you watch if it meant we could get someone out here ASAP.”

“Lu you can’t say that to the landlord!” Keith hissed.

She waved him away with her hand.

“Mhm…mhm…ugh fine. Monday it is.”

She hung up and let her hand drop to her lap, bringing her other hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. A long exasperated sigh pushed past her lips.

“So whadda ya wanna do?” Keith asked.

“Go for ice cream? Sit in an air conditioned bar somewhere?”

“That means we have to sit in a hot ass car in traffic. Besides I’m broke until payday” he grumbled.

“Hose ourselves off out front?”

“Pretty sure that gets you on a neighborhood watch list.”

“Freezer?”

“Freezer.”

They peeled themselves off the hallway floor to relocate to the kitchen floor, leaning against the fridge as they relished in the coolness of the tile beneath them. Allura had a bag of frozen peas on her forehead while Keith was soothing himself with a handful of ice.

“I hate this shithole” Keith muttered.

“It’s this or the dorms.” Allura shrugged.

“And fight with some frat bro for real estate in front of a wall AC unit?”

“At least you’d have air conditioning.”

“Nah, I’d rather be here. You’re a much cooler roommate.”

“Don’t mention ‘cooler’.” She winced.

“Sorry, too soon.”

Allura turned and watched as Keith closed his eyes and dragged the cubes over his neck and chest, the melted water tricking down his skin. She may have thought herself mature enough to handle platonic cohabitation for the sake of cheap rent but she was still human, and not blind, and he was definitely attractive, and clearly he’s been working out and those boxer briefs certainly leave a good impression. Her gaze drifted back up to find he had opened his eyes once more and was staring back at her. She quickly jerked her head forward and yanked the bag of veggies over her face, cursing into them silently.

Keith smirked.

“Eventually the ice is gonna run out so what do we do next?” he asked trying to ease her noticeable embarrassment.

“I wish we had a kiddie pool or something” she whimpered loudly into the bag. It came out muffled.

“We don’t but I have an idea.”

Fifteen minutes later they sat side by side in the bathtub filled with ice cold water, legs dangling over the side. They brought their personal fans from their bedrooms and plugged them in, the air cold against their soaked bodies.

“Not bad Mr. Kogane.” Allura clinked her beer bottle with his.

“Thank you Ms. Altea.” He smiled before taking a drink.

“Never bathed with a roommate before.” She laughed.

He turned, his eyes lingering just for a moment at the way her wet hair clung to her body. He cleared his throat.

“Hope it’s everything you dreamed it would be” he joked.

Oh he has no idea.

“So this solves tonight but how do we survive until the repair man comes?” She rested the bottle to her lips.

Keith shrugged.

“I guess we’ll just have to take more cold baths together” he said nonchalantly.

They both glanced at each other before looking away and chugging their drinks. Suddenly the bath could stand to be a little colder.

“Uh…more beer?” Allura blurted out.

“More beer, yeah that sounds good.”

Allura carefully crawled out of the tub to fetch more refreshments, dripping all over the floor while Keith quickly took the opportunity to splash cool water over his face.

It was going to be a long, hot, weekend.


End file.
